Too Shy To Say
by Kame-tan
Summary: Ed's just too shy to say...those three words. EdWin song-fic based on the best song everyone can relate to but probably never heard.


Kame: I can't believe…I'm actually doing a songfic…an EdWin songfic too! I'm not a romancy person, and mushy fluffy stuff usually puts me to sleep, but I love this song, and it made me think of Ed and Winry. The song is Too Shy to Say by Stevie Wonder, one of the most beautiful songs everybody can relate to but no one knows exist. While the lyrics are moving, I strongly recommend going to youtube or something and listening to the song while you read (it really makes a difference). This takes place sometime around chapter 84 and contains spoilers from chapter 80 up to that point. Bon Appetite!

Too Shy To Say

The door creaked as Ed opened it slowly; he was entering Winry's room. For the most part, he'd been able to avoid it, but he was curious about what the blonde mechanic had in her room. When he entered, the smell of oil, iron, fresh grass and clean clothes greeted him. The first thing he noticed was a small table with two horse statues and a doll. He smiled.

_You make me smile, you make me sing_

_You make me feel good in everything_

_I didn't know she kept these_ Ed thought, looking at the childhood gifts he and Al created for Winry so long ago. Looking around some more, he spotted a picture of him, Al, and Winry on the porch, smiling as if nothing in the world could touch them.

_This was before everything went wrong _Ed thought sadly. Looking closer, he saw that he was smiling fiercely, but there was an innocent gleam in his eyes. Al and Winry wore carefree smiles.

_You bring me hope when I am down_

_This only happens when you're around_

Ed sighed; He was never good with reminiscing about the past. _So much had changed since then. I changed. Al changed. Winry…changed._

_And I can't go on this way_

_But its stronger everyday_

_But being too shy to say_

_That I really love you_

Ed fished around in his pockets until he retrieved Winry's earrings. Seeing the earrings made him think of the circumstances he was forced to leave her in.

_I can't believe I left her with that psycho Scar. He better not hurt her… _he growled.

…_I hope she makes it back safely._ While looking out the window, he noticed someone trying to get in.

_Who the hell is that?_

_I want to fly away with you_

_Until there's nothing more for us to do_

For some reason, Ed started thinking about what Hawkeye had said about him "loving" Winry. The very thought made him flush. _Do I really feel that way about Winry?_

"No, no, Winry's just a friend" he muttered, shaking his head. "We grew up together for crying out loud!"

_Yeah…I watched her grow into the woman she is today…is it wrong to love her?_

_I want to be more than a friend_

_Until the end of the endless end_

Once again, Ed blushed at the thought. _Okay, maybe I love her as a sister or something, but there's no way it could be more than that…so why does the thought of me loving her make me so nervous?_

_And I can't go on this way_

_But its stronger everyday_

"There's nothing wrong with me saying I love her," Ed muttered defensively, "Because I do. I love the way she is, even if she is crazy at times…" Ed mused as he ate his sandwich. A second later, the door opened and revealed the very person he was thinking about, saying something about cleaning her room. Ed absolutely froze. Part of him was relieved that Winry was safe, but a large part of him was terrified, wondering if she heard what he said.

_But being too shy to say_

_That I really love you_

She screamed. He screamed. Their screams brought up a host of people and riled Den, creating a lot of noise and confusion. Somewhere in the midst of it all, Winry got fed up and threw everyone except Ed and Den out of the room. He flinched when she turned to him.

"I was so scared." Winry muttered. Ed, still tensed, replied, "Y-yeah…I'm really sorry…I'm glad you're safe, too-"

Before he knew it, Winry laid him out with a couple of swings from her wrench.

"Now exactly WHY were you hiding in MY room?" she asked with a demonic glint in her eyes. Ed, still lying on the floor, smirked ever so slightly. _I love her the way she is…and I wouldn't have it any other way._

_And I can't go on this way_

_Feeling stronger everyday_

_But being too shy to say _

_I really love you_

…_.Oh, I do…_

Kame: Yes? No? Let me know! Just click and review^^


End file.
